1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel pesticidal compositions comprising a pyridylethylbenzamide derivative and an insecticide compound. The present invention also relates to a method of combating or controlling pests by applying at a locus infested or liable to be infested such a composition.
2. Description of Related Art
European patent application EP-629616 discloses numerous 2-imidazolin-5-one derivatives including fenamidone, and their use as fungicide. The possibility of combining one or more of these 2-imidazolin-5-one derivatives with known fungicidal products to develop a fungicidal activity is disclosed. No mention is made of a possible association of fenamidone with an insecticide active ingredient.
International patent application WO-99/027788 discloses compositions comprising 2-imidazolin-5-one derivatives according to the present invention in mixture with other fungicide active ingredients and their use as fungicide. No mention is made of mixtures comprising fenamidone with an insecticide active ingredient.
In international patent application WO-2007/101547 there are generically disclosed numerous mixtures of some phthalamide insecticide compounds with known fungicide substances. The association of these insecticide compounds with fenamidone has not been specifically disclosed nor has been subject to any experimentation. Such an association does not form part of the present invention.
It is always of high-interest in agriculture to use novel pesticidal mixtures showing a broader scope of activity and a fungicide or insecticide synergistic effect in order notably to avoid or to control the development of resistant strains to the active ingredients or to the mixtures of known active ingredients used by the farmer while minimising the doses of chemical products spread in the environment and reducing the cost of the treatment.